


Blush On

by ChaliSense



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Coffee, Dating, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Office, Secret Crush, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: Hyunwoo likes my bestfriend Minhyuk.-Kihyun(KIHYUN's POV for all parts)





	1. Chapter 1

Falling in love is hard. 

As in no explanation needed. Just one day you're happy and then the next day you're in misery. 

Why falling in love if that's how it'll just went?

I don't want to feel distress so I never let myself fall in love.

But my bestfriend did. He is officially dating this man I still don't know who. That man is lucky to have Minhyuk.

I sighed multiple times as I watch how Minhyuk rejected this 'other' man's feeling because he had choose Mr. Who from the other building over this man whom I'm very familiar with, he is  Son Hyunwoo from finance department. I must be happy for my bestfriend for having a boyfriend he really loves but I couldn't avoid thinking how it hurts Hyunwoo right now. I have to witness how Hyunwoo accepted rejection, turning his back to my friend with a downcast movement. He had the confident smile at first, as if everything is really okay. But as soon as he walked away, the smile quickly replaced with a salty one. I couldn't really figure out what they've talked about. The only thing that reached to my knowledge is this Hyunwoo really likes my bestfriend so much. Though no one officially told me about his "crushing" to my bestfriend.

I just sensed it. 

But unfortunately, his feelings can't be reciprocated.

On the second thought,  I like what's happening. I hates Hyunwoo from the very beginning and I'm glad Minhyuk didn't chose him. I don't like Hyunwoo's vibes and everything. I just can't like him. God, yes I really don't like him I don't need to explain. He used to accompany us whenever we take office breaks. I don't know how he does it but he can really smell where we'll be the two of us would hang out cause he'll just pop out from somewhere and then the seconds after, he is already talking to Minhyuk. I don't even know if he is also aware that I exist but I doubt it because we never talk to each other even once.

"Poor Hyunwoo." I smirked as I whispered that to the air, my eyes still following him leaving from the place where Minhyuk stand. My knees started to tremble and the leaves falling on my hair so I guess it's time to stand up. I will never hide behind the bushes again. 

"Ackk--" I shrieked as I felt something itchy at my back. Ugh. There must be ants.

"Kihyun? What are you doing there?"

Uh-oh. Right, Minhyuk caught me. I just gave him a tongue out and a piece sign. He seemed very shocked as he ran towards me. "How long have you stayed there? Did you hear somethin-??"

"Uhm, for a couple of minutes?" He was about to talk but I interrupted him . "Doncha worry, I won't spill this to anyone."

"Eh?"

"Oh come on. You rejected Hyunwoo's feeling. I know it. And I know how much gossipers we have in the office but I have zipped up my mouth about it because duh? I'm your bestfriend."

"Kihyun, I-im..."

"You don't have to apologize. You may not be very open to me about your love life but trust me, I know how it went. And I fully understand the situation." I hug Minhyuk, partially feeling hurt that I can't be fully trusted enough for him to unbosom his personal things. Of course, I didn't tell him my disappointment. I just don't want any more worries to hang in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed with a lot of discourse in the way. Minhyuk finally introduced his boyfriend to me. He is Wonho, a bit older than Hyunwoo but seems more young at heart. He is kind, cheerful and so precious to handle and all I could say, Minhyuk caught a great rabbit. Since that time, Minhyuk's time with me has lessen, so I often take breaks alone.

"I want coffee but that's might making me officially acidic." I said giving a little warning to myself, but still I took the elevator down the coffee center of the building. My afternoon will never be complete without coffee!

As I entered the door, the back of a tall man in his white polo shirt greeted me. And on the very root of my familiarity, I know it's Hyunwoo. He was like doing something on the counter where I supposed to make my coffee. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to turn around and he would say "wah, Kihyun, you're there. You look so handsome today. Want me to make your coffee? Sure, tell me your kind of blend!"

I shook my imaginations off my head. Hyunwoo will never be that type of man. He's not kind enough to do that to me. Only to my bestfriend. He even doesn't bother to know my name. Right, he never called me.

I pouted as I feel disappointed, didn't notice that Hyunwoo finally turned his back and caught my pouting moment. He seemed a bit stiffened and parted his lips. He just stood still holding his cup and his eyes wandered behind me but then stopped at my lips. It was a matter of seconds when I realized I was still pouting.

Ow. He might think I want a kiss from him..Errr..

"Hey.." I spoke.

I thought he would greet back but what? He just passed beside me and totally walked out from the room without a word. Nice.

"Very Hyunwoo." I lowly said hoping he heard me. 

Since Hyunwoo got rejected by Minhyuk, he never appeared somewhere near us. So that's why I'm living a week with a hatred-free life. I smiled to myself.

I walked to the counter but suddenly stop when a pink thing from the floor caught my attention. I stoop down to take it and I found out it was an envelope. Eh? I flip it back to back and read.

"From Son Hyunwoo."

Wah. So he owned this. How reckless he is to just drop it. It might be important. I noticed the envelop was not sealed so I pulled what is inside. A simple white paper. 

*******

I was about to throw his letter somewhere but thinking this might be so important to him so I changed my decision. For the moment, I thought of keeping it for a while. And if there's some announcements about a missing letter, that's when I'll turn it back. Haha. I didn't read the letter though. My conscience is hitting me whenever I attempt to seek what's inside the letter. This is under privacy and I'll never aim for breaking in.

But sometimes, curiosity is making a way for you to break the standpoint you just made so I peeped a little. Just a little. At the most bottom of the paper, there are doodled words like "my sunshine coffee buddy", "my angel's cute dimples", "my baby's sweet smiles" and a lot that and they were enough for me to figure out it must be a letter for Minhyuk cause all the descriptions fit to him. I stop at opening the letter. I thought this kind of thing is only for high school ? We're now in adulting stage and it is not acceptable in this phase of life, at least in my own perspective. Poor Minhyuk for having corny nicknames in this letter.

"Nah, I'm not goin to read even farther." I claimed, hiding the letter in my bag.

*******

The digital clock read twenty three thirty eight and I couldn't sleep. I never thought I'll be consuming softest time at this late hour.

I completely read the letter.

You can't blame me. The more I see this pink thing peeping from my bag, the more curious I am! The content is less like from what I was expecting. I thought there's gonna be like 'I like you Minhyuk please marry me' or 'Can I be your boyfriend? Please date me!' , much more something like 'you're the sugar of my coffee, you're the butter in my bread, you're the . What? Nevermind.

Hyunwoo is very sex-appealing. With his broad shoulders, plump lips and manly postures, no doubt he's one of the main topics in the building when it comes to physical appearance. But I don't like men with a big fanbase.

Looking down at the letter,  again, I feel so soft for this. I don't know. Only few could actually do this and I never imagine Hyunwoo is included to those few.

THE LETTER:

The world must giving the hardest task to me as I've been living in a situation of yes or no. Two simple choices but the most complicated for me to choose from.

I'm just a man...that had one day, falling in love in the way.  
I woke up with thoughts of you.  
Thoughts like, I want to be the man who's holding your hand under the beautiful sky that resembling your lovely smile.  
Your smile is my greatest weakness and it never miss stopping my world. I want you to know that.  
I am really falling in love with you!  
But I can't initiate a move, don't know where and when is the cue.  
Sometimes, I just want to stop, afraid that it'll just go in vain.  
Definitely, my heart is in adversity as it keeps pulling your name closer.  
No one can level your way of carving beautiful pictures in my mind.  
I can't say it all directly to you so for now,  
I'll just keep my hopes for us. Just please for once, lay your eyes on me and see you're my dream. I really really like you.

-The one who have been admiring you,  
Hyunwoo

This is so sad and annoying at the same time like seriously Hyunwoo?  He wrote this many days before he got rejected by Minhyuk because there's actually a date at the top left of the paper and the paper itself looked a little crumpled already. I feel terribly bad for Hyunwoo that I can forget all my hates to him. On the most side, I really feel guilty reading this. I feel like I unpermittedly entered a hidden soul of loving man.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

So in the very next day...

I must return it to him. I will just say I never read it, I trust my acting skills. I headed to the place where I guess he must be in.

"I think your lies going nowhere. Stop it Hyunwoo. You're wasting time."

As I heard the name of my target, my guess hit right. Hyunwoo is in the lounge for coffee break. I peeped a little to the other side wall to see Hyunwoo talking to some male staff. 

"Of all the plans I make, this one is the hardest to fulfill." Hyunwoo said. I can't approach him that easily if he is with some other people so I must wait for him to be alone.

"Or seems like it'll be an endless task for you." The other man said. Eavesdropping is not my habit but I might lose Hyunwoo's free time if I leave here. I must keep my attention to him.

"What should I do then?"

"Of course, let it out man. Tell him what you really feel. He'll never be yours if you don't do something!"

Are they talking about Minhyuk?

"But I might ruin something." Hyunwoo sounds concern. I never see this side of him with those concerned brows.

"Ruin something like?"

"Uhmm..."

Oh God. They're really talking about Minhyuk? I smelled something's not right. Was it my armpit? No. Not about me. It's about the relationship of Minhyuk with Wonho and I'm quite firm he considers insisting himself in the middle and tear them apart. How did I come up with this theory? Of course, because I'm a genius. Two words are enough for me to understand the lines.

"Come on, make a move or you'll regret this forever!"

Aish. I hate this man's word. He does bad influence to Hyunwoo! And what's with those eyes Hyunwoo? They're fuelling with determination. Don't tell me you're falling to his convincing power? It can't be! You're getting me more mad at you.

My anger and worry mixed up and it's making my feets moved at their own.

"Son Hyunwoo!" I shouted and the two other forms had their hearts leapt out from their chest as they see a beautiful creature aka Yoo Ki Hyun. Hyunwoo's eyes got widened after realizing it's me, bestfriend of who they're talking about. The other man just hurriedly bid his goodbye to us and get out from the scene even I didn't speak out my asking for privacy yet. Eh?

"A-ah. Yes? What can I do for you?" Hyunwoo asked, standing up firmly as he maintain his posture to me.

Oh. What's my plan? Why I intruded here again? I looked to random parts of the floor as if I noted something helpful there a while ago. Shit. Why do I feel nervous?

"Mr. Yoo?" 

Ahh! "I-I LIKE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" I shouted.

Right. That's the word, Kihyun.

It's so humiliating in my part, but for sake of my bestfriend's happiness, I should avert Hyunwoo's attention. He shouldn't continue making Minhyuk to like him back and destroy the his happy relationship with Wonho! But of all the plan that must exist, I really chose this one? Damn you myself. Wrong move but can I take it back?

I yelled words in the way that must come from a teenager's mouth. I want to punch Hyunwoo's ass for making me wreck my image.

He seemed shocked. Of course, who's not? A pretty man here asking for a date? In an unexpected time and place?

"C-come again?"

I don't understand why I must say it again. To make me feel more embarrassed?

"I said it already. To Bonsang Park!  On 9AM sharp of saturday! You'll regret if you don't appear there!" I ran away after saying those words that was really against my will but it's like  a quest to claim so I must win it. For my bestfriend's happiness, I'll block the hindrances!

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

I've never been in a date before--I mean since after I graduated college, I had my last boyfriend back in the middle of college years and I forgot how it went. All I know is nothing's serious happened so I don't consider it as a true date.

Next to that untrue date is going to happen right now. I'm on my way to the park where I would meet Hyunwoo, wearing only a blue checkered polo shirt hiding my white sando inside, partnered with jeans and white shoes and it is the only comfiest attire I see in my cabinet to wear in a date with Mr. Broad shoulder. 

Wow, he is an early bear. I wonder what time he got here. I took a minute to stare at his appearance. His butt was leaning to the handrail of the pathway while his hands holding onto his both side to support himself. I also noticed his jacket hanging beside him. That white shirt is too simple but he looks more manly with it. I notice some girls stop a bit to look at him and when he notices, he bow to the ground like he is guilty of something. He looks innocent?

"Hey." I called out like a whisper but enough for him to hear. He stood up straight as he found me. He nodded as response and I approached him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." He simply answered.

I nodded to him. Only 5 seconds has passed and it became awkward for the both of us. It was really the first time we did a 'real' talking. We looked sideways to appreciate the people walking around until I spoke.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Uhm..it's all up to you." 

Haist. I really hate that kind of answer as if all the responsibilities have passed onto me. But I was the one who asked him out right? So I think that's how it is. I actually don't have plan because I spent my nights regretting asking him out. When will I ever make a plan before doing something. Ugh.

I sighed feeling defeated."Okay.. then let's take a walk first? Or are you feeling hungry? You wanna eat first?"

"Sure."

Sure on what? I gave him options, right?

"Okay. Sure." I repeated his answer. It's not even starting but I feel like quitting right now.

*******

Hm..now what?..How can I describe 'us' now? Just two men sitting on a bench in the middle of the park watching some random people doing their own businesses for about 20 minutes. 

"You know what..it's actually my first time dating someone ...ahm..I" He began.

You know what, too? I'm not Minhyuk so you don't have to stutter. He won't proceeded his words so I tilt my head a little to see his face. I realized he worked on his hair today cause it's kinda ruffled with some kind of gel and that black earrings that sparks when it hit by the sun. It's not too obvious that he put some blush-on on his cheeks. I read it from a latest magazine that it is one of today's trend for men. Why do I hate this man again? My senses alerted when he started moving his head so his eyes caught me staring at him. But instead of moving, these damn eyes sticked on looking at him. I can't believe I gulped as I  am seeing the nearer version of Hyunwoo's face.

His eyes,

His nose,

His jaw,

His..lips..

"Delicious hotdogs for ya'll!! Come taste it and you'll not regret!"

The yell of a vendor somewhere snapped me out.

"You want some hotdogs?" I immediately offered to shake, pointing at the vendor who was grilling hotdogs. I saw how he crunched his forehead before nodding. Seriously, I'm a little embarrassed right now. Where is the confident me?

*******

We finished our hotdogs in the midst of our silent walking. A long while in a bus, I mentally noted of what to expect today, in this date.

Meet up

Walking

Eating

Walking

Eating

Walking

And go home.

But this man seemed finding a different way on how this things work.

"How does biking sounds?" He suggested.

"Sounds good but scary cause I can't ride a bike."

"Really?" He was kind of thinking before continuing. That blush-on from his cheeks looks cuter at him but it was starting to bother me. " Then would you like me to teach you?"

"No..Please. NO." I protested as I make an X with my forearms. Of all the ideas, for pete sake, I don't want to learn it. "You can ride it without me. You know? I mean, if you really like biking." 

I was surprised when he pulled me by the arms and run toward the bicycles. Hey! I'm rejecting! Please someone help me here!

Protests were not accepted. He rent that one bike with behind seat and made me sit there, legs at each side. I didn't know what to think when his butt leaning down the saddle area. I thought he's gonna teach me but it seemed like we will stroll the park both riding one bicycle. My heart jumped when he started pedalling. Since I don't know how to bike, I have a weak balance. My hands were trembling somewhere behind me where I manage to hold to keep me steady. I hope this tour will end soon.

"Are you okay?" he asked without looking back at me.

"Yeah..." I weakly said as I focused at his broad shoulders, it's better to look at than the running views at our side.

I flicked when he checked on me and stop pedalling. Surprisingly, he grab both of my hands and wrapped them around his waist.

"You're safe with me, don't worry. And please look around, the trees are beautiful, l-like you." He said making my feelings lighter than before and my awareness went to my cheeks as they're feeling hot. I have to deny, I need to deny but the grin formed by my mouth betrayed me. He continued pedalling before I recollect my senses. Trying to change of focus, I followed what he said and he was right. The color of maple trees is really pleasing to the eyes. I hugged Hyunwoo tightly and I could smell his light perfume resembling the refreshing trees. I feel the sense of freedom.

The biking session went as quickly as he started pedalling. He made me appreciate the fresh air and everything under the beautiful sunlight. We saw different rides to try but we chose none cause of the long queue made by people. So at the end, we entered an arcade region. I watched him how he played video games solo and was amazed how he easily win those. So I joined him and try defeating him but no luck of winning to this man.

"You're cheating!" I yelled at him feeling frustrated at my losing games.

"No way I could cheat on it!" He chuckled.

"Let's try one more game. If you lost, you'll treat me to whatever store I like to buy to. Deal?"

"Sure. As if you can win over me." My eyes getting chinkier as I looked to the monitor seriously. But the game only lasted 20 seconds when he beat my character.

"You such a  cheater Hyunwoo! How could you do this to me?!"

He can't contain his laughters and I feel more bad. But didn't he realized before we started playing, he made no bet if he won? So I don't have to do any punishment. I smirked at him causing him to raise a brow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's try another game." I walked away and choose the dance evolution for our next battle.

"You can dance?" He asked.

"Of course. Can you? With that heavy muscles, I bet no." I challenged him, crossing my arms but then I was threatened by his grin.

"Where's your research about muscles came from? You don't know how all of these formed. You chose the wrong words, Kihyun."

I swallowed with his statement. He started scrolling for a music for him to dance and I was just standing there, eyes wide open to an unexpected actions from this man. He was seriously gonna dance.

~BLOW IT! * DUGS*~

I was open-mouth  when I heard an army like music and his chest just move like that? What did I see? How he moved those chest again? I want a replay.

~Walker walker walker growling (hey)

The dance moves were so fast I couldn't catch up, concluded he equipped with great dance skills. He was stealing a lot of people's attention. This is crazy. He looked at me with his confident smile and I raised my hands to show I give up. He aimed a great score at that 2 minutes dance game.

"Don't say something, okay? I'm speechless and you won." I said when he approached me, panting. His little sweats alerted me so I grab my handkerchief from my pocket and began wiping them out first from his forehead.

"You will not dance?" He asked, still panting.

"I lost all my confident. You must chose the easiest one, you cheater." We chukled together as I wipe the fabric down his cheek. 

"I regret giving my best, then." I just smiled at him cause I was more focus wiping out his sweats. "But you look more cheery than before so I guessed I did good things to make you smile like that." My hand stopped and looked at him to see how he consume me by his stares. I realized we were so close to each other, I gulped at the moment.

"I'm thirsty. We gotta find some drinks outside." I immediately said as if I'm the one who exerted those dance moves. I just feel something weird with my cheeks so I felt the need to turn around. Glad he didn't say something as he followed me.

*******

"Thank you for the ride, Hyunwoo. And also, for that game. It was more like you entertained me. I wish I know how to act well in a date so I don't bore you out."

"You didn't. I'm actually worry if I was giving my best." His face showed awkwardness as he scratched his nape while the other hand holding the drink which I insisted to buy for him.

"You don't have to make such efforts. I asked you out so I must take the lead, right? But it's turning the othey way around." I gave him a weak smile. The plastic glass filled with my juice crumpled a little by my hands as I feel guilty for something. "I admit I didn't plan this day."

I heard no response from him for a minute so I sip on my juice.

"Why do you like me, Kihyun?" I nearly choked at his asking. I bit my lower lip as I think for an answer. Of course, I just couldn't spill the real reason.

"Ahm.. Because you're handsome?" I mentally hit my head and think for another reason but I'm so dumb right now. "I dunno actually. There's just something I noticed about you and it makes me attracted to you." Okay, that's way more safe.

He nodded and I felt relief. Before he was able to talk again, I heard the louder hubbub of people around us.

"It's going to rain. Let's hurry!" Hyunwoo declared putting his drink aside as he pulled me quickly near him and hovered his jacket above us.

"Let's run to that shed!"

We started running fast as the rain began pouring big drops    
and wetting everything including us.

*******

"You must be cold. Take my jacket though it's wet but it will somehow block the cold air."

"No it's okay. I can handle it. It's not that cold though." I rejected his offer but I feel terribly cold right now. "I think I  am bad at choosing the right day for a date." I said.

"Don't say that. For me, your smiles is the best highlight for this day so please don't let the rain fade that smile."

Why Hyunwoo is so good with words? He really is the author of that letter. For how many times he made me blushed. I felt a little load behind me so I turned to see Hyunwoo just put his jacket around my shoulders.

"Hey, I said I can--"

"Your clenching jaw is saying the opposite." Ahh..right.

"I want to have fun more here with you but I'm afraid you'll get sick if we stay." He said as if he didn't touch by the rain.

"Me, too. I want to do more here... with you."

"I parked my car somewhere and I have an extra shirt there.You can use that. And also, I can drive you back to your home."

"Thank you, Hyunwoo. But I can take a bus nearby."

"I insist. I don't want you to feel hassle with that wet clothes."

He smiled at me and thoughts start filling in my mind.What if Minhyuk likes him, too. Of course,  they would date and he would do things like these to him. Or maybe more sweeter than this.

That day ends with rain still pouring heavy and Hyunwoo successfully drove me to my house. I forced him to have a cup of coffee inside first but he rejected and told me instead to take a bath right away so I could stop any sickness. I don't know how but I trusted and followed him as I run to the bathroom the moment I got home.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look blooming today?" Minhyuk commented while we're taking our way out from the building. Our workshift  today piled with a bulk of papers from our table and I was tired halfway of doing them so I think I'll continue them tomorrow. 

"I always look blooming?" I said proudly.

It is already three days when I receive compliments like this. As if dating Hyunwoo has a positive effect on me. I actually want to thank him the next day of our date but I forgot to have his number. I planned on personally thanking him but no sign of him in any places especially in the coffee area. Maybe he is just as busy as me.

"Whatever. I'll leave you here cause Wonho is waiting for me. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sure." I nodded to him as we headed to the opposite directions. I reached through my bag to get my wallet cause I wanna buy and drink some cold tea while I'm taking the bus going home. The pink envelope halted me from finding my wallet.

"I'm still not giving it back to Hyunwoo. I wasn't able to cause I don't know how or what to say while handing it back to him. Aside from that, I couldn't see him around. Should I go directly at his office?"

I sighed as I changed my directions, totally abandoning the cold tea for a while. I took the elevator up and walked fast to Hyunwoo's office door. I hope I don't interrupt something. As I was about to knock, I heard people's conversations behind me.

"We can't finish the report without Hyunwoo's content."

I turned around after hearing Hyunwoo's name and allowed myself to listen.

"But he said he'll try to work on it even he's home."

"You think he can do it with that sickness? "

"Wait! Hyunwoo is sick?" I was a bit shock hearing myself intruding their conversations. But damn, Hyunwoo is sick. I hope I heard it wrong.

"A-hh yes." one of them answered, wearing an unsure expression. No.

"Since when?" I asked again.

"I didn't count but I guess he's already three days absent." The other one said.

Three days? So he didn't get to work after that day? Shit. It's because of the rain! No! I shook my head. It's because of ME!.

"Ahm, we should go now." The staff snapped me and I nodded to them.

Worries started filling me up. The thought of him lying on bed, having his dry coughs with a glass of water and set of medicines on a bedside table makes me hold the strap of my bag tightly. With a crunched forehead, I grab my phone and dialled Minhyuk's number.

"Hey Min. Do you know where Hyunwoo lives?"

*******

I had to surpass thirty impatient minutes before I arrived to Hyunwoo's house where a casement window first caught my eyes. I get out from the car and fully observed its whole exterior. It is just a plain one storey but its simplicity looks really calming. An exact theme from how I define Hyunwoo. His personality is really calming. He knows how to handle situation without one feeling afraid to ask him. Very much approachable when you have concerns. When it comes to his fashion, he usually wears formal outfit but the simplest one and it adds to his kind presence.

Back to reality, I gulped as my point finger reached the bell slowly. I don't know what to do or what to say. I recall the staffs word awhile ago. He must be working in home now so this longer time of opening the gate has a valid reason. But then I flinched after a minute as I heard the tick of the gate making it fully unlocked.

"H-hyunwoo..." I blinked as if I saw a man went down from the heaven.

"Kihyun?" I looked down upon hearing him saying my name, totally ignoring his questioning look.

"Ah..y-yes. it's me. Kihyun." I laughed nervously. " I-i just heard you're sick so I come by to visit and.."

"B-but how did you know where I live--."

"By Minhyuk!" I answered quickly, couldn't tell why I feel awkward right now."I asked him."

"Ahh..." Him.

"Yeah..." Me.

The cold wind had to hit me before I urged myself to look up and I saw him shook his head before speaking again. "Ahm sorry. Please come in. I'll make you a coffee."

*******

"It's really okay Hyunwoo. I just came to check your condition.." I rejected his offer to make me some coffee. A sick man must not move a lot.  Instead, he must fully resting.

"Thank you for the concern but I'm totally fine right now. I insist to make you a coffee. Please wait here." He said and made me sit to the middle of his sectional sofa. I guess I couldn't reject more. But the more kind Hyunwoo is, the more I feel guilty at the reason why he was sick.

While waiting, I decided to grab my phone to disturb myself for awhile but a very important thing had to show first inside my bag. The very first reason why I have to see Hyunwoo. I pulled it out and checked if the letter is still inside the pink envelop. I felt relief and nervous at the same time.

Should I return it to him now?

I got a little panic when I sense him approaching to my side. I immediately pushed my bag to my other side.

"Here. It's the only coffee brand I have here so I hope you don't mind the taste." He put the cup on the table and he sat on one single chair near me.

"No it'll be okay. Thank you. I hope I don't bother you much."

"Not really. I appreciate your effort of visiting me that I might be the one who bothers you."

"Don't say that. Actually I was a bit upset that you didn't tell me about this for three days.." My guilty was firing up again as I bow and focus at the untouched cup.

"I am sorry.."

"You got sick because of me. I must be the one who caught fever and cold and everything but you protected me from the rain."

I heard Hyunwoo chuckled and second later he sat beside me. "Okay so I get it. But seriously, it's really okay. What's important is am totally fine now and I assure you I'll be at work tomorrow." He pat my head and I saw his kind smiles. But then, I noticed that blush on again.

He has it even he's home.

A sound from the floor stole our attentions and my eyes got widened upon looking down at the things. Shit! I didn't close my bag and my bottled water fell from it...

along with the letter with the written "From Son Hyunwoo" facing us.

I rushed to bend on the floor, tried to pick them up but a pair of big hands went first and took them. Hyunwoo looked at the letter and he gave stern look at it. My mouth couldn't utter a word and wetting it with my tongue didn't help. He stood up so was I.

"I've been looking to it for days." He whispered, I shook.

"Ahm.. I-"

"Did you read the content?" I looked down bitting my lip. "You did."

"I'm sorry. I didn't fully intended to read it. It was just..ahm..I don't know. I wasn't able to control myself." I explained.

"What can you say about it?" His voice was calm.

"Well, the pink envelope is nice. But Minhyuk doesn't like the color."

"Minhyuk?"

"Yes. My bestfriend?..but don't  worry. I didn't tell him about it."

"About what?"

"About you liking him?"

Long seconds passed before he talked back. "I am confused."

My guilt was doubled up. "Hyunwoo. I know everything. No one told me but your eyes told me so. You've been liking my bestfriend for so long. And this letter is for him--"

"No." His sudden reply caused me to zip my mouth. "You misunderstood everything."

"Now, I am confused."

"You should. How can you come up with that conclusion?"

"Ahm...because my friend is gorgeous? He's ugly to my eyes but I'm aware there's a lot of people that has crush on him." I didn't even know if I was saying relevant information cause I was being totally puzzled.

Hyunwoo put his hand on half of his face "Yes your bestfriend is likeable but.."From his face, he put his hand toward my shoulder.

"Y-you're more beautiful.....at least.......to my eyes." The pauses in his words made the whole thought sink deep in my mind and I was like a mannequin, unable to express feelings as I look at his eyes looking sincerely to me.

"Kihyun..."

Why his voice saying my name makes my heart beats abnormally.

"...this letter..." He sighed as if it could help him to execute the next words.

".....is for me." I continued, still feeling stunned. I felt his hand moved to my face, his thumb went on my cheek and he step closer to me.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." I didn't know that tears began to fall down until he said that. Why he's saying sorry? Why I was crying? I kept my mouth open as I looked straight to his eyes, trying to decipher what was I said.

Then it hit me. The reason why I hate Hyunwoo so much. The thought of him liking Minhyuk makes me deny the real feelings I have for him. Hyunwoo have been the eyecandy of the building, and I am included to that group of admiring him. I always see him in every area I have to barge in but I never had the gut to make him feel my presence. Cause of so much denial. Maybe also the reason why I was suddenly out of control with my mouth when I asked him out because hearing him trying to break Minhyuk's relationship with someone for sake of his own happiness really caused me pain. So now, I realized they were talking about me this whole time.

"But what did you talk about with Minhyuk when he  already got a boyfriend?" I manage to ask thinking that moment when I had to hide the bushes and saw Hyunwoo's sadness. I want to know everything. He was puzzled at first but then some instant light came upon his face.

"Uhm..that one.. That was the moment when I told Minhyuk that I'm giving up on you." My forehead crunched from perplexion and I saw him formed words.

"Minhyuk knew every feelings I have for you. So I asked for  a little help by letting me know where you two would hang out every break so I could join in and see you nearer. He'd been encourage me to start a conversation with you but I'm such a coward, became more coward when you glimpse on me while smiling so I have to switch my gaze to Mihyuk. It was really a hard task for me." He looked down.

I sighed, trying stop my tears. "I am really the coward here."

He looked back at me and I smiled to him.

"Thank you for liking me back, Hyunwoo." I said. "That letter is the most beautiful letter I read in my entire life.

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

How enlightening when a beautiful sunshine greet you first in the morning. My mood gets brighter each day and the main reason is Hyunwoo. I flinched when my phone rings. Hurriedly take it cause it must be Hyunwoo. Or not.

I slide to answer Minhyuk's call. "It's breaktime. Where we'll be at?" He said.

"I'll grab a coffee---"

"Argh. Coffee again? Could you not change a routine?"

"Well..ahmm.."

"Okay I get it why not. Grab your coffee now or else,you'll miss Mr. Letter man." He laughed at the other line.

"Yah where are you?"

"Walking out of my office. Why?"

"Wait me there. I'm just goin to punch you." He let out more laughs so I ended the call, feeling embarrassed. He knew I'd not go to him. I chuckled upon thinking that letter that I thought for Minhyuk. I still keep it cause I treasure it much and thinking about what was written makes me smile. I'd always tell myself before it's not Minhyuk's fault if he is a sunshine to someone's eyes. But then, I am the true sunshine to Hyunwoo's eyes. I walked fast to the coffee counter as I giggled with the thought. To my dismay, Hyunwoo wasn't in the area. I tried texting him but I saw Hyunwoo sent me a message first.

"Can't take break now. The boss asked me to do something :( ((("

I felt upset with that update but before I managed to hit reply, an idea kicked in.

*******

I got an hour break and I already consumed 20 minutes of it. The remaining time feels so short for me so I rushed myself to Hyunwoo's office. Walking fast became a habit to me since I walk with Hyunwoo. He really trained those long legs to walk fast uh? By the way, we've been dating only for four days but it feels like I got my love supply for a month cause of the amount of feelings he has been giving me.

I reached the door of my target and gave three knocks on it. After a minute, I opened the door and peep a little inside.My boyfriend was focused on the moniter of his pc. Those paperworks beside his computer really seemed exhausting. I tried not to make noises as I get inside and approached him. I put the take-out coffees I bought from the very nearby coffee shop and that made him stop from what was his doing and gazed up on me.

"Oh Kihyun, how long have you been there?" He stood up with a shock expression and walked across his work table.

"You really seemed busy..but can I take some of your minutes cause these coffees are really expensive for you to reject." I looked down feeling embarrassed for unknown reason. I felt a litttle regret for asking for his time.

He chuckled as he put his arm around my waist."I'm sorry if I haven't made it to our plan but I appreciate this effort so much" I was taken aback when he quickly kissed me on my right cheek.

"I-it's okay. I just wanted to see you that's why I did this." He didn't say anything, instead he just stared at me. "Yah. The coffee's getting cold." No response again so I narrowed my eyes to him "What?"

"I didn't know you like wearing blush on." He said. My eyes became wider and I struggled to get away from him but he just tightened his arms around me.

"I-I don't wear blush on. Why should I?"

"So what's that pink thing on your cheeks?" God. I feel my cheeks heating. Oh no! I put my hands on his chest to push him but he's too strong. Argh.

"It's okay. You look cute with that." He complimented as I was still struggling from his arms that already hugging me. I decided to give up and looked straight to him so embarrassed. But later on, I saw something on his cheeks, too. Can't contain my laughters and I think it's my turn.

"Yah! You wear it too! You've been wearing it since our first date!" I shouted to him. He finally released me to put his palms on his cheeks.

"Am I? But I don't."

It took a moment for us to realize what's really happening. We both looked down almost synchronize.

"So can we drink the coffees now?" I asked.

"Yeah, we must."

We both hesitated to grab the coffee, fearing we might touch each other's hands.

"We look like idiots now." I laughed, finally reaching for the coffee but Hyunwoo stop me and hold my hand.

"Kihyun..."

"Hm?"

"I like you so much." 

I hit his arm lightly with my other hand. "You know I do, too."

We smiled at each other before he moved his head forward to me, looking at my eyes asking for something. I just didn't say anything, my eyes just admire his his whole face that I'll love to see forever and I'm glad he get my answer.

He bent down and I closed my eyes. His lips touch mine so softly. I hug him at his waist as he put his hand on my cheek to feel my lips more. Our very first kiss I'll remember as the start of our blooming love.

End.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> This was really inspired from anime series "Special A" episode 19, Megumi x Yahiro .


End file.
